Pregunta a Snape
by Annie Angelical
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] Un nuevo servicio de consulta está disponible en Hogwarts. ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¡Pregunta a Snape!
1. Problemas con los estudios

Primero de todo decir que NADA de lo que veáis aquí es MÍO. Este fic "**ASK SNAPE**" pertenece a la autora **ultrasoul **yo sólo me limito a traducirlo, y si alguno de vosotros sabe inglés os recomiendo que lo leáis en la versión original pues es muchisimo mejor: más divertido y se capta mejor el carácter Snape.

Lamentablemente yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes (todos sabemos que pertenecen a Rowling... aunque sea por poco tiempo... estoy planeando matarla... cuando acabe el séptimo libro... -muajajajajaja- ).

Una dato importante: los nombres y apodos no los he traducido (dado que el nombre original -por ejemplo Neville Longbottom- tampoco ha sido traducido en la versión española). Por lo que espero que se tenga un mínimo conocimiento de inglés para "adivinar" de quién es cada carta.

Así que sólo me queda decir: a leer y dejar review! (y de pasada leer el resto de mis fics :P)

----------

NOTICIA: ¿Tienes un problema? ¿No tienes ni idea de qué hacer o en quién convertirte? Ahora tenemos un miembro de la plantilla que está disponible para responder a algunas consultas que tienes. El profesor Severus Snape está experimentado en todos los campos, si tienes problemas relacionados con los estudios o problemas sociales, envíale una carta al Profesor Snape dejando tu correo en el pie de tu cama. ¡Los elfos domésticos enviarán todo el correo, y ni siquiera necesitas dar tu nombre! ¡Así que cuándo necesites consejo experto, deja esa pregunta en el pie de tu cama, y él te la devolverá lo más pronto posible!

  
  
Los estudiantes se quedaban boquiabiertos mientras leían la noticia.  
  
-¡De ninguna manera voy a preguntarle algo a él! -exclamó Ron.  
  
-Bueno, decían que el correo podría ser anónimo, y creo que el Profesor Snape debe estar bastante experimentado para que el Profesor Dumbledore le confíe nuestros problemas -discutió Hermione.  
  
-Experimentado o no, tengo el sentimiento de que cualquier consejo que tenga que darnos no sería de nuestra simpatía -dijo Harry-. Quiero decir, gente diferente tiene formas diferentes de hacer las cosas, y a mi no me gusta el modo en que Snape hace cosas.  
  
-Yo definitivamente usaré esta oportunidad para preguntar algunas dudas. Quiero decir, nosotros los estudiantes no recibimos mucho apoyo... -empezó Hermione.  
  
-Eso es porque gente como Snape no son el tipo de personas que nos respaldan -terminó Ron-. Además no creo que nadie vaya a pedirle consejo, no debería esperar ningún correo en absoluto. 

Capítulo 1 - Problemas con el estudio

Querido Profesor Snape:

Soy una vidente ávida, practico el arte de adivinación regularmente y he visto que mis resultados de los exámenes no serán demasiado buenos. Como la Profesora Trelawny no nos ha enseñado el arte de cambiar el futuro sino solamente el arte de verlo, me gustaría preguntarle si me puede decir cómo puedo cambiar mi futuro.

LB

--

Querida LB:

La adivinación es la única asignatura en esta escuela que no requiere ningún estudio en realidad. Dicho de otra manera, la predicción es una superstición, no es real. Lo que ves como tu futuro está todo creado en tu cabeza y refleja tus expectativas, así que a menos que desees suspender verdaderamente tus exámenes, sugiero que saques la nariz fuera de esas hojas de té y hagas algún estudio real.  
Severus Snape

----------

Querido Profesor Snape:

Como estudiante, soy de la creencia que debemos trabajar duro para lograr las mejores notas que podamos. Soy probablemente la estudiante más trabajadora de mi año. Sin embargo, trabajando día y noche, llega el día del examen y aún me siento nerviosa. Mucha gente me dice que trabajo demasiado duro, pero ¿hay alguna otra manera de aprender la materia, y lo revoco confiadamente, sin tener que trabajar cada hora despertándose? También, ¿qué matiz de rojo debería ser la poción curativa? La mía era de un tipo carmesí, ¿es eso correcto? ¿Debería haber añadido más garras? ¿O tal vez añadí demasiados escarabajos?

Crookshanks

--

Querido Crookshanks

"Sólo trabajar y no jugar hace de Crookshanks una persona sorda", y _"sólo jugar y no trabajar hace de Crookshanks una persona muda",_ por lo que es tu elección elegir en que clase de persona deseas convertirte. Si te aprendes la materia como es debido, no hay ninguna necesidad de sentirse nerviosa, y si aún te sientes nerviosa, es una indicación que no has trabajado lo suficiente y deberías querer dejar tiempo de comer y domir a un poco más de estudio.

No sé la diferencia entre rojo y carmín, y dudo mucho que cualquier persona ordinaria pueda saber eso. Sin embargo, si tu poción parecía sangre, entonces es que la has hecho correctamente.

Severus Snape.

----------

Querido Profesor Snape,

Estoy muy asustado de uno de mis profesores, me resulta muy difícil concentrarme mientras mi profesor está observando por encima de nosotros. ¿Hay una poción que me pueda ayudar a aliviar mis nervios durante las lecciones, o alguna técnica de respiración que me pueda ayudar a absolver mi miedo por este profesor?

Frank Short

--

Querido Sr. Short,

Beber pociones para reforzar el aprendizaje está en contra de las reglas del colegio, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por sólo pensar en ello. En cuanto a la técnica respiratoria sugiero que respires o por la nariz o bien por la boca, o incluso por ambas, sino posiblemente morirás. No creo que sea un profesor que de miedo, te veré en clase, espero que nada explote la próxima vez.

Severus Snape

----------


	2. Vida amorosa

_Decir lo que ya se sabe. El fic no es mío, pertenece a **ultrasoul**, yo sólo me limito a traducirlo. Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR y todo lo demás, ok?_

__

_A leer!_

_----------_

-¿Has visto a Lavender?

-¿Qué?

-¡Mírala! ¡Se está convirtiendo en una Hermione!

Harry miró hacia donde estaba señalando Ron y vio a Lavender enterrada en un montón de libros. Se encogió de hombros. -Tal vez se haya dado cuenta que en vez de mirar sólo la bola de cristal debería intentar hacerlo bien en sus estudios.

-Hablando de estudios y Hermione, ¿la has visto hoy?

Harry sacudió la cabeza. -Sólo la he visto en clases, ni siquiera ha estado en las comidas. Me gustaría saber que está tramando.

-Tal vez haya encontrado una manera de deslizar la comida en la biblioteca y así poder comer mientras inspira todo el polvo -dijo Ron-. ¿Vamos a ver si está allí?

-Sí.

Mientras los dos se dirigían hacía allí chocaron con Neville, quien chilló por el impacto y los miró temerosamente.

-Ey Neville, ¿qué pasa? -preguntó Harry preocupado.

-¡Tenemos pociones mañana a primera hora! -sonó absolutamente asustado, y se fue.

-¿Qué le pasa? Ha sobrevivido 4 años de pociones, ¿cuál es el problema con la clase de mañana? -Ron observó a Neville yendo hacia el dormitorio de los chicos.

Harry suspiró. -Creo que le preguntó a Snape algún consejo. Le he visto leyendo una carta esta mañana, y no se veía muy bien cuando la terminó.

-Una carta a Snape, ¿eh? -pensó Ron.

Capítulo 2: Vida amorosa

Para Serpiente (lo cual estaba tachado) Snape:

Hay una chica la cual está en mi curso y también en mi casa. De hecho está en la mayoría de mis clases! No tenemos mucho en común, quiero decir, a ella no le gusta el quidditch como debería suponerse y es totalmente un cerebrito. Es probablemente una de las brujas más inteligentes de todo el colegio. Lo que pasa, es que tengo ciertos sentimientos hacia ella, pero no sé como expresarlos. Quiero decir, las chicas tienen la tendencia de interpretar mal lo que les dices, ¿no? Pero este no es el único problema, hay varios más. Ella es una de mis mejores amigos, y no sé lo que pensará mi otro mejor amigo si esta chica se convirtiese en mi novia. Además, ella le escribe a ese _perdedor del extranjero_, creo que está enamorada de él. ¿Cómo le hago ver que yo soy el indicado para ella?

Cabellero rojo

--

Querido Caballero rojo:

Quisiera señalar que tu primera declaración _"Hay una chica la cual está en mi curso y también en mi casa" _ya significa que ella está en la mayoría de tus clases, y que, por tanto, la segunda frase no era realmente necesaria. Por esas frases sueltas puedo observar el porqué admiras a tu inteligente amiga, no eres el más brillante y te gustaría ser tan inteligente como ella. Además, no es ella quien malinterpreta lo que tú le dices, obviamente eres tú que no eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para decir correctamente lo que deseas decir.

Estoy totalmente seguro que tu otro mejor amigo es mucho más famoso que tú, y que por tanto no se sentirá dejado de lado, para mi propio disgusto tendrá muchas chicas relamiendo su fama y no hay duda alguna en que no notará si tú y tu otra amiga están juntos.

El _"perdedor del extranjero"_ probablemente es un candidato mejor para su amor. Como bien dices que es una bruja inteligente, por tanto significa que ella debe saber que el_ "perdedor del extranjero" _es el indicado para ella. No puedes forzar tus vistas a otros, el único modo para hacer que ella te ame es usando una poción de amor, al cual yo no pienso enseñarte.

Como puedes ver, tus estúpidas preguntas conducen a estúpidas respuestas, por lo que si tienes alguna pregunta seria siéntete libre de preguntar.

Severus Snape

P.D: 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por el sobrenombre.

----------

Para el profesor Snape:

Conozco a un chico desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Nuestros padres se conocen, y por tanto le conozco desde hace tiempo. Es tan atractivo, con su pelo rubio platino echado hacia atrás, le hace parecer malo. Estoy con él todo el tiempo. Le protejo, me río con sus bromas incluso cuando no las entiendo, pego a la gente que no le gusta. ¿Debería hacer algo más para que se de cuenta de que me gusta? ¿O ya lo sabe y está jugando a "hacerse el difícil"? Le escribí una carta de un admirador secreto, y últimamente me está mirando diferente, ¿significa eso que me admira secretamente?

G.

--

Querido Sr. G:

Conozco a tu amigo personalmente, y siento decir que no tiene ningún interés sexual hacia ti. Si no le estuvieras sirviendo como haces ahora, no siquiera se daría cuenta de tu existencia. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es continuar tu triste existencia sirviéndole como un criado fiel.

Si escribiste una carta de un admirador secreto deberías haber cambiado tu letra. No hay duda que tu amigo debe haberse dado cuenta que fuiste tú quien le escribió la carta, y puede sacar muy buen provecho de tus sentimientos hacia él. Dudo mucho que tu amigo te admire secretamente.

Severus Snape

**NOTA: A menos que se cambie la letra es muy fácil para Snape adivinar quien escribe la carta, debido tanto a la letra como al contenido. Venga, ¡ha estado leyendo trabajos de alumnos durante años! ¡Snape es un tío listo!**

****

Querido Profesor Snape:

Salí con un chico el año pasado, pero él dejó Hogwarts. Aún le quiero con cariño, estoy empezando a sentir ciertos sentimientos hacia otro chico de Hogwarts. Tienen mucho en común: a ambos les gusta el quidditch, lo dos son inteligentes, valientes y son chicos gentiles. Sin embargo, con la ausencia de mi antiguo novio, la atracción hacia el otro chico crece cada día. Siento que si salgo con el otro chico estaría traicionado a mi anterior novio. ¿Qué debería hacer?

Confundida

--

Querida Confundida:

El problema con el amor es que es inesperado, confuso, y muchas veces destruye la vida que has construido para ti misma. Para contrarrestar tal confusión, uno debe practicar el arte de no amar. ¿No viste lo que les pasó a Romeo y Julieta (nos gustaría saber como conoce Snape esa obra muggle...)? Ambos murieron. Una vergüenza realmente, a una edad tan temprana. ¿Seguro que no deseas la muerte, no? Entonces, sugiero que sigas mi ejemplo y aprendas a no amar. Si no amas tu corazón no será roto, y no estarás traicionando a nadie.

Severus Snape

----------

Queridisimo Severus:

Durante muchos años te he estado observando desde lejos, incluso desde la distancia puedo sentir la atracción de tu grasiento rostro. ¿Tienes novia?

Enamorada

--

Querida Enamorada:

Sigue observando desde lejos. No soy grasiento y cuando descubra quien eres tu casa perderá 50 puntos. No, no tengo novia.

Severus Snape.

----------

_Estoy aquí de nuevo! (muy pronto teniendo en cuenta lo que yo tardo en actualizar...) Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y como siempre digo si alguien sabe inglés leedlo en la versión original, que es mil veces mejor. Solo para que os hagáis una idea, en** 5 capítulos** lleva **140 reviews**..._

__

_Y ahora contesto los poquitos (pero __magníficos) reviews que me han llegado :_

__

_-**Litteris Committo**: Muchisimas gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te parezca divertido, no sabía muy bien como iba a quedar ese efecto humorístico al traducirlo al español. No sé si lo habrás leído pero esto es una traducción, lo digo porque como has dicho "mi" fic... Lo digo solamente porque no me gusta llevarme el mérito de otro. ¡Ojalá hubiera escrito yo algo tan original!_

__

_-**Marth Mt**: Gracias por tu review y también por tus elogios!!! Annie se sonroja... Como estabas esperando la siguiente actualización pues... aquí la tienes! Habrás visto que no he tardado mucho._

__

_-**Ana Rickman**: Hola gracias por el review! ¿Cómo va tu ordenador? Espero que te deje mandar mensaje hoy... Oye definitivamente creo que eres adivina. Querías tema de amor, aquí está, querías que se le declarasen, aquí está "más o menos". Ey, no vale que em adelantes cosas del fic jajaja. Espero que te gustara este review (y tranquila que Sev también es uno de mis hombres ideales jajaja)._

__

_Bueno eso es todo. Como supongo que si estáis leyendo este fic es porque os **gusta Snape** aprovecharé para hacer propaganda jajaja. Tengo un fic **enteramente Snape** titulado **TE DESEO**, el cual está completado pero es muy probable que haga una continuación y me gustaría saber vuestros comentarios xD. Otro fic es **Más allá de la bestia**. En un principio el protagonista principal es Remus pero Snape va tomando también protagonismo a medida que transcurre el fic. Hasta el momento ha salido unas cuantas veces pero os aseguro que saldrá más. (es que éste último es el fic en donde tengo puestas todas mis ilusiones y pues... necesitaría apoyo...)_

__

_Hasta la próxima_


	3. Amar a Snape

_Hace siglos que no frecuento pero hoy me he dado una vuelta y he decidido traducir esto que después de todo, y lamentablemente para quien le guste, es bastante corto, espero que lo disfrutéis._

_El fic no es mío, sino de **ultrasoul**, yo sólo lo traduzco; los personajes de Harry Potter... esos si son míos pero se los cedí a Rowling, aunque estoy replanteándome quitarle los derechos porque para cargárselos a todos...  
_

Capítulo 3:** Amar a Snape  
**

Queridísimo Severus:  
He admirado durante mucho tiempo, desde lejos, ese pelo fangoso y repugnante tuyo y tu nariz torcida. ¿Cuál es el secreto de esta apariencia exclusivamente tuya? He probado a no lavar mi pelo durante varios meses, pero no lo puedo tener tan grasiento como el tuyo. ¿Y cuántas veces te rompieron la nariz antes de poder tenerla así de grande? Esa piel pálida en contraposición con tus trajes más oscuros crea centelleos de mi corazón. ¿Es el negro el único color disponible en tu armario, o no tienes bastante dinero para comprarte túnicas nuevas y por lo tanto llevas las mismas todo el tiempo, lo cual hace que se vuelvan tan sucias que parecen negras? Imagino que tu piel blanca y el pelo grasiento oscuro irían bien con un púrpura, similar al del director Dumbledore.  
Siempre tuya  
Georgina Winfred  
oOoOo  
Weasley,  
Tu carta no era la que menos divertía. Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor.  
SS

Queridísimo Severus:  
Me has confundido con esos asquerosos magos en Gryffindor, cosa que no soy. Mirar a esos magos me hace querer vomitar. Mi corazón reside en Slytherin y, por supuesto, contigo. Si necesitas una prueba, acudiré a ti a medianoche, donde podemos tener una noche romántica en tus oscuras mazmorras.  
Siempre tuya  
Georgina Winfred  
oOoOo  
Querida Srta. Winfred:  
Tu presencia no es necesaria, diez puntos para Slytherin por tales cumplidos. Deberías saber que uso mis propias pociones en mi pelo para tal efecto, es mejor que cualquier champú muggle o mágico que haya en el mercado. Nací con la nariz así, sin embargo, estaré deseoso de pegarte varias veces si quieres una nariz como la mía. En cuanto a mi gama de armario, siempre compro ropas negras pues creo que el negro es el que mejor me queda. Albus lo encontrará sin duda altamente divertido si cambiara mi color, y no permitiré ser una fuente de entretenimiento para ese anciano mago.  
Severus Snape

Queridísimo Severus:  
¡Oh Severus, te estás quedando conmigo¿Cómo podría mantenerme lejos de ti, chico sexy, cuando vivimos bajo el mismo techo la mayor parte del año? Debes estar mintiendo¿cómo es posible que alguien como tú no tenga novia?  
He oído de algunos contactos que has recibido ciertas manifestaciones de interés hacia ti aparte de mí. Esto es simplemente un mensaje para hacerte saber que cualquier competencia a tu amor nunca ganará, porque amo cada pequeña parte de ti, desde tu impresionante nariz hasta tu canto sarcástico de tu voz. Me gustaría estar rodeada de ello...  
Siempre tuya  
Enamorada  
oOoOo  
Para quien quiera que seas:  
Yo no bromeo, manténte lejos de mí, y no tengo novia.  
No soy un hombre de sentimientos, mientras los que me persiguen se queden muy lejos de mí, vivirán para ver la luz de otro día.  
En cuanto a competir por mi interés, si la otra persona tuviera que empezar a expresar su interés de la misma forma de tus obvios avances verbales, esperaría el día para presenciar cualquier duelo por mis sentimientos y espero tener la suerte de ver los dos duelistas lanzándose nada menos que la maldición asesina (N.A. lo siento, le robé esa idea a Ron). Sin embargo, si fracasáis en heriros fatalmente, estaré deseoso de acabar con vosotras dos.  
SS

Queridísimo Severus,  
Cada vez que gritas a los Gryffindor por algo que no hacen, cada vez que quitas puntos a Harry Potter por meramente ser Harry Potter, cada vez que te acercas a Neville Longbottom y susurras insultos en su oído, desearía ser yo quien que está recibiendo para así poder escuchar esa voz sedosa tuya (N.A. alguien me podría explicar cómo podría sonar una voz sedosa?) en su plenitud. Soy una Slytherin, por lo tanto espero que un día te conviertas en una persona más justa y nos quites más puntos para así poder escuchar esa voz directamente hacia mí más a menudo.  
Siempre tuya  
Georgina Winfred  
oOoOo  
Querida Miss Winfred:  
Después de leer tus cartas varias veces (N.A. debe estar realmente complacido para leerlas varias veces), me he convencido de que eres verdaderamente los señores Weasley y Weasley. Por lo tanto deberé complacer vuestro deseo de oír mi sedosa voz en su plenitud. Detención el viernes por la noche a las seis en punto en mi despacho. Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor, y si no venís, entonces perderéis otros cincuenta puntos, cada uno.  
SS


	4. Problemas generales

_El fic no es mío, sino de **ultrasoul**, yo sólo lo traduzco; los personajes de Harry Potter... todos sabemos que son de Rowling¿no? Pues ya está._

Capítulo 4: Problemas generales.

Para el profesor Snape:

Uno de mis compañeros de cuarto siempre está teniendo pesadillas y chilla en medio de la noche¡no puedo conseguir dormirme, mientras él sigue así ¿Qué puedo hacer con él¿Podría darme una poción para dormir?

Insomnio

ooOoo

Querido Insomnio:

No tengo permitido proveer pociones para dormir, ya que son adictivas después de su uso prolongado, además de que pierde su efecto al cabo de un uso continuo. Sin embargo, si tuvieras algún talento en pociones y prestaras atención en mis clases, serías capaz de preparar una tú mismo

Una solución simple a tu problema sería colocar un hechizo silenciador alrededor de tu cama. Aunque si el castillo tuviese que explotar o hubiese alguna otra emergencia, no te darías cuenta y eso te costaría la vida. Otra solución sería el hechizo silenciador en su cama, lo que significa que entonces estarías arriesgando su vida. Por lo que tienes que elegir¿su vida o la tuya?

Otra solución, aunque no tan efectiva como la primera, es amordazar a tu compañero de cuarto, lo cual amortiguara un poco los sonidos.

O quizás podrías hacer que de alguna forma esté enfermo, permitiéndole dormir en el hospital y por tanto fuera de tu alcance auditivo. No sugiero del todo esta idea, ya que podría ser sospechoso después de un tiempo. Aunque también podrías ser tú el que esté en el hospital, las heridas producidas por ti mismo no serían tan sospechosas como las misteriosas heridas de tu compañero de cuarto.

Severus Snape

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Queridísimo Severus:

Dime¿qué te ha hecho pensar que podría fracasar, o incluso perder, en un duelo por tu amor¡Lucharé hasta el final con todo mi ser y saldré victoriosa!

¿Decirte quién soy? Eso arruinaría el misterio, y es el misterio lo que hace que uno sea romántico¿no? Estoy segura de que si enfocas tus hermosos ojos engros hacia la muchedumbre, notarás a alguien observándote con mucho amor, esa seré yo.

Sinceramente tuya

Enamorada

ooOoo

Para quien quiera que seas:

Nunca ganarás en un duelo por mi amor por este simple hecho: yo no amo.

No veo que ser misteriosa seas romántica. La gente aborrece aquello que no entiende y sabe. No sé quien eres, y te aborrezco por ello.

Observo los pasos de los estudiantes y los profesores cada día, y aún no he visto a nadie observándome. Estoy seguro de que estás mintiéndome.

SS

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Para el profesor Snape:

Hay algunos estudiantes mayores que no paran de hacerme bromas. Cada vez que bajo al Gran Comedor, entre clases o durante los descansos¡es como si me siguieran a todos lados! Me llaman gorda y fea, y se ríen cuando les muestro que no estoy contenta con su comportamiento. ¿Qué puedo hacer para hacerlos irse?

Chica Hufflepuff

ooOoo

Querida chica Hufflepuff:

Tú misma has indicado al respuesta a tu propia pregunta; se ríen cuando les muestras que no estás contenta con su comportamiento. Por lo que hay otras maneras de contraatacar dicho comportamiento.Si piensas que eres capaz de manejar físicamente a los estudiantes ( de lo cual estoy seguro que puedes ya que no estás contenta que te llamen gorda, lo cual significa que eres realmente gorda y que por tanto puedes aplastarlos, o aguantar cualquier golpe que te den) entonces los puedes ignorar, lo cual hará que te dejen sola o que te peguen.

Otra simple solución que sin duda tu metne Hufflepuff no habrá conseguido, es tomar rutas diferentes: Hogwarts es un colegio muy grande, estoy seguro de que incluso con tu tamaño puedes encontrar otro camino alrededor de estos estudiantes que te acosan.

Si no fuera profesor, te sugeriría algunos simples pero efectivos hechizos, pero como lo soy no puedo sugerir eso a un estudiante ya que tendría el desagrado de tener que tratar con cualquier problema mágico en los corredores, y estoy muy seguro de que no te gustaría encararme cuando estoy desagradado.

Severus Snape

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Querido Profeosr Snape:

Tendré que comprarle un regalo de Navidad a este chico que lleva gustándome bastante tiempo. Le gusta el quidditch, y le iba a comprar algo relacionado con el quidditch pero todos sus amigos le compran cosas así, y tampoco tengo mucho dinero además. Tengo realmente un presupuesto bajo, por lo que necesito buscar algo no muy caro, pero bueno. Te pregunto porque tú fuiste un adolescente¿qué tipo de cosas querían cuando eran un adolescente?

V.

ooOoo

Querida V:

Estoy seguro de que cualquiera puede decirte que cada uno es diferente. Si al chico le gusta el quidditch, cómprale una escoba. No tiene por qué volar, lo cual lo hace un regalo no muy caro, y es la intención lo que cuenta.

¿Te gustaría saber que em gustaba cuando era adolescente? Te puedo asegurar que lo que a mí me gustaba no tienes ninguna forma de comprarlo.

A menos, por supuesto, de que tus padres sean conocidos. No sé si me entiendes.

Severus Snape.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_La siguiente pregunta fue realizada por una lectora de la historia original, y aceptada por la autora. La respuesta es original de la autora._

Querida BolaBabosa _(N.T. se ha hecho lo que se ha podido con este nombre...)_

Tengo este estúpido profesor de pelo grasoso que es completamente tonto y que además nunca lava sus calzoncillos. Me odia porque mi padre y sus amigos solían hacerle bromas, pero yo nunca le he hecho nada. Siempre está tratando de que me expulsen y está constantemente molestándome. ¿Cómo lo enveneno?

Verdaderamente tuyo.

Cabeza rajada.

ooOoo

Potter:

Veinte puntos de Gryffindor por insultar mi pelo.

Veinte puntos de Gryffindor por cuestionar mi favoritismo a estudiantes que realmente lo hacen bien (como todos sabemos, los Slytherins lo hacen mejor que cualquier otra casa).

Veinte puntos de Gryffindor por husmear en mis hábitos higiénicos.

Veinte puntos de Gryffindor por pensar arrogantemente que nunca me has hecho nada; tu trabajo refleja mi enseñanza, y tu cualidad mediocre sugiere que soy un profesor mediocre, lo cual no soy.

Veinte puntos de Gryffindor por insultarme.

Veinte puntos de Gryffindor por aunque sea sugerir envenenarme. Soy consciente que con tu habilidad en pociones no tienes ningún modo de hacer algo que me envenene. ¿Y te preguntas por qué te quiero expulsado? Sugerencias tan peligrosas como el envenenar a un miembro del profesorado demuestra que no eres aconsejable para el entorno del colegio y un peligro para los demás.

SS

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Actualmente no me dedico a escribir pero creo que esta historia merece ser traducida, aunque lo haga cada medio año.**

**Para los que en setiembre les toquen de nuevo las clases... mi más sentido pésame (a mi también me toca).**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Annie Angelical**


End file.
